2 different babies by 2 different women
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Luke got Lorelai pregnant with a baby girl then had an affair with another woman who also got pregnant with thier son but was insistant that they get married and he stay around for thier son and that's exactly what he does but is still Lorelai's friend.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day Lorelai,Rory,her 9 month old daughter Emily Hope Huntzberger and Luke and Lorelai's 3 year old daughter Charlotte aka Charlie are in the yard on a cool crisp day doing some gardening when Charlie picks up a pumpkin they got from the pumpkin patch when they went pumpkin picking thinking she;s helping and bring;s it over to Lorelai

''Oma!'' Charlie says

''what baby?'' Lorelai questions looking up and seeing her with the pumpkin and gently takes the pumpkin ''thank you baby you're such a big help.'' Lorelai tells her

Charlie just msiles and goes to play.

''here hunnie can you go and put this back for me please?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea sure.'' Rory says and sighs taking it from her with her free hand arm that she's not holding her daughter in

''how ya doing hunnie?'' Lorelai asks her

''fine just tired.'' Rory tells her

''well go inside and take a nap then.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh no that's okay I have to feed her in a little bit anyways.'' Rory tells her and goes to put the pumpkin back gently and ismaking her way back over to Lorelai when a car pulls up with Luke and his 1 year old son pulls up in the driveway

Lorelai and Rory just looks and watch him and Lorelai stands up

''what... what are you doing here?'' Lorelai asks him watching him taking his son out of his carseat in the car and lets him out

''Hi Harley!'' Lorelai says

''Hi Harley!'' Rory says

''hawley!'' Charlie says running over hugging him

''well the wife needed a day off go to and hang out with her girlfriends and do girl stuff so I told her I would take him and thought we would come over for a visit.'' Luke tells her and kisses her fast

''Hi!'' Lorelai says happily

''hey Rory.'' Luke says

''Luke.'' Rory just says still kind of ticked off at him

''hey Emily.'' Luke says and kisses her cheek

''Dada!'' Charlie says pulling on the leg of his legs

Luke smiles picking her up ''Hi Baby kiss.'' Luke tells her

Charlie kisses his cheek

''thank you baby.'' Luke says and smiles

''so how are you doing?'' Luke asks her

''us?'' Lorelai questions him

''great.'' Lorelai tells him all cheery but is not thrilled that he's there

''that's good.'' Luke says keeping an eye on his son who is playing with Charlie and her pumpkin 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lorelai looks at Luke ''so?'' she questions him with her arms crossed at her chest

''soo?'' Luke questions her

''so are you guys hungry?''

''would you guys like to stay for lunch/early dinner?'' Lorelai asks him

''sounds great.''Luke says

''okay good.'' Lorelai says

''so how is Harley doing?'' Lorelai asks him

''great and growing like a weed everyday.'' Luke tells her

''I see that and how's his mom?'' Lorelai asks him

''she's great.'' Luke

''that's good.'' Lorelai says

Rory stands watching them talk holding her daughter and rolls her eyes taking her inside and the door slams making both Lorelai and Luke jump.

''whats wrong with her?'' Luke asks her

''oh she's still pretty ticked off at you that we didnt get married and went off and married her instead.'' Lorelai tells him

Luke just sighs and rubs his face ''I had no choice.'' Luke tells her

''I know she's fine Luke she'll get over it and calm down and will be glad you're here to at least see Charlie.'' Lorelai tells him

''of course I'm going to be here Lorelai Charlie is my daughter and I'm not Christopher!'' Luke tells her

''I know.'' Lorelai says

''so how is Charlie doing?'' Luke asks her

''fine and asks for you a lot.'' Lorelai tells him

''yea I bet.'' Luke says

''and Rory's still doing fine too?'' Luke asks her

''Rory is doing great and is a great mommy to Emily.'' Lorelai tells him

''is she living here now with you guys?'' Luke asks her

''no she has her own place with Logan she just comes home on the weekends to spend time with us and to help me out with Charlie.'' Lorelai tells him

''oh good that's good.'' Luke says

''yea.'' Lorelai says and smiles at him 


End file.
